


【博君一肖】不喝粥-一发完

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 70





	【博君一肖】不喝粥-一发完

王一博最近很头疼，自家男朋友马不停蹄拍了几个月的戏一下子病倒了，还是断断续续那种，每次都不能彻底好。肖战的身体原本一直挺好的，28岁大男孩正是血气方刚的时候，不过自从走红之后一日三餐经常不规律不说，有时候来不及要么狼吞虎咽要么还可能吃已经冷了的东西，不到半年就搞出了肠胃炎。看着窝在被子里捂着肚子的肖战，王一博心疼坏了。幸好拍完这部戏肖战也得空有了一个多星期的假期，而且下一个剧组也是过年后，可以借机调养一下。

“一博.....”肖战一难受更喜欢撒娇了。

王一博推门进来被他这声音搞得差点没一个趔趄摔下去。我是人，不是禽兽，我不能这时候搞哥哥。王一博拼命给自己洗脑。

“战哥吃点东西吧好不好？”王一博拎着买回来的皮蛋瘦肉粥放在床头柜上。

肖战看着盒子就瘪嘴，把自己缩回了被子翻身不理王一博。这几天要么喝粥要么就是煮的很烂的面条，虽然今天的比前几天小米粥强一点，但还是吃的够够的。明明这几天他都不疼了。

王一博看他幽怨的小眼神，手搁着被子拍了拍腰以下的部位，装凶，“不喝粥就打屁股了。”

自从前两次的教训后王一博发现这种打屁股的方式肖战意外受用，于是时不时就吓唬他。当然嘛人是用来宠的，不是大错也没必要次次折磨自家宝贝。

“王一博你是人吗！”肖战一听就炸了毛，脸红到脖子根，这人是怎么做到脸不红心不跳把这种话说出来的！肖战一脚踹向王一博结果被他握住脚踝挠了挠脚心，一个劲躲，“别挠了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.....”

“好啦战哥，乖，喝点粥，不然凉了。”

“我已经好了嘛....我想吃小蛋糕小龙坎日料星巴克....唔....”

“停！”王一博捂住他的嘴，“一个月内统统不允许，医生说的。”

“哦.....”肖战一下子就蔫了，小脸鼓成了包子。

“被发现偷吃你就惨了哦。”王一博咬了咬他的小鼻尖，拿过粥来喂他喝。

就这么喝着粥偶尔带点青菜豆腐地过完了假期，肖战觉得自己虽然瘦了几斤但浑身舒爽活蹦乱跳了，正好工作上也要开始跑通告，要是没养好还真是麻烦。

肖战向来不是个乐意和别人诉苦的人，生病的事除了助理经纪人只字未提，他也不想在外面搞特殊，好像自己弱不禁风一样。反正自己多注意一下就好了，没必要太夸张。

于是就出现了某天晚上的一幕。

王一博想着肖战最近恢复的不错应该可以慢慢吃点他喜欢的，就今天买了他最爱的小蛋糕给他当饭后甜点。结果路上居然收到短信说“给我捎个粥吧。”

王一博一看短信就皱了眉，他太了解肖战了，早就料到不会乖乖吃菜喝粥，想着睁一只眼闭一只眼算了，但还是低估了他的作死能力。不到万不得已这哥哥能主动喝粥？一个电话打给肖战助理，小姑娘听着王一博结冰一样的声音，什么都说了。

好啊肖战，吃火锅还点麻辣的。屁股痒了。

不过小姑娘最后“安抚”了一下王一博，说肖战跑了几次厕所就没事了。

王一博拉着脸让司机师傅改了路线，然后一个电话给肖战拨了过去。

王一博装作平常，问他“战哥怎么想喝粥了？”

“唔....我...就是想喝了嘛....中午吃多了....”肖战不会撒谎，结结巴巴的。

行，罪加一等。王一博挂了电话脸彻底黑了。

另一边的肖战自以为瞒了过去，刚松口气就收到助理短信，“战哥！我对不起你！！王一博都知道了！他他他太可怕了！”

肖战倒吸一口冷气，完蛋了。

王一博回家看到肖战埋在床里一动不动，边脱外套边说，“别装了宝宝，起来吧。”

肖战一个翻身坐起来，把脑子里排练了半天的词一趟都说了，“我错了！我不该生病不和你说！不该吃对胃不好的东西！更不该不喝粥！”

王一博走到他面前，俯身把他的下巴抬起来，“宝宝，挺会避重就轻啊。”

王一博一针见血的回答让肖战心跳的扑通扑通，“我...我不该...”

“嘘，不用说了。我知道你都知道。”王一博打断他，“你就是屁股欠打。”

“我没有....”肖战一秒就蓄了眼泪，他最怕羞，可偏偏王一博就拿准这点来收拾他。他被王一博吃定了。

“哥哥真是小孩子，屁股不挨打就记不住。”王一博抚去他眼角的泪水，“既然这样，我不介意做个大人把哥哥的屁股打肿。”

“我不是....”肖战羞的说不出话。

王一博突然从口袋里掏出一个口球捏着肖战的下颌就塞了进去，在脖子上绕了一圈缠住。

“唔唔....”肖战被吓到了，眼泪哗哗往下掉。伸出手去抓，却直接被王一博一把摁住手腕用不知哪里来的软绳绑住了，“呜......嗯.....”

“哥哥这张嘴不会说，就让下面的小嘴替你说吧。”

王一博打开床头柜拿出那根一指粗的细鞭。之前买来吓唬人的，只在上床时轻轻拍打过两下臀瓣，根本没舍得物尽其用。这次倒派上了用场。

“嗯呜.....”肖战怕极了起身就跑，王一博却早就锁了门，他被绑着双手根本不可能一下子扭开。着急转着门把手的功夫就被王一博扛回了床上，一下把他翻了个摁在腿上，右腿压制扑腾的双腿，顶起膝盖让屁股在至高点，一把就扒掉了两层裤子到膝盖。

“呜呜呜....嗯....”肖战说不出话，只能一个劲哭，口球让他哭都哭不顺畅，口水顺着球边流出来浸湿了床单。王一博明明什么都没做他却已经是被欺负惨了的模样。

王一博摩挲着眼前白嫩的两团软肉，小屁股因为害怕起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩微微颤抖着。

王一博一手掰开两瓣臀肉，一手拿着细鞭五分力抽进里面。

“呜........”穴口娇嫩，像是被什么狠狠咬了一口，一下就让肖战疼的挣扎起来。

“啪！啪！啪！”又是三下抽了进去。

“哼.....”肖战发出又软又痛的呻吟，小屁股忍不住想夹紧不让王一博有机可乘，很快就被识破，两腿被王一博叉开放在腿上，根本合不拢。身后的私密处彻底暴露在王一博眼前，红嫩的小穴竟然因为鞭打的刺激湿润润的，仿佛下一秒就要流出水来。

肖战气自己不争气，明明这么疼却起了反应。

王一博冷笑一声，“惩罚你，你倒是先爽起来了。”紧接着继续抽了下去。

“啪啪啪！”连续的10下不给人喘息的机会，肖战疼极了，扭着屁股呜呜咽咽，但毫无反抗之力，只能用被绑的手捶着床，眼泪像断线的珠子往下流。

“下面的小嘴听话多了哥哥。”王一博瞅着肿起来的小穴很满意，“最后六下。”

说罢小鞭子便钻进了臀缝对它的主人进行惩罚。

二十下打完肖战整个人像从水里刚捞出来一样，身后还淌着体液，液体碰到穴口的红肿让人更疼了。

王一博伸手摘了肖战的口球，肖战大口地喘气缓了半天，随之而来的便是委屈至极的哭喊，“你怎么能....怎么能对我这样！呜呜呜呜呜呜好难受........我不要这样......呜呜呜呜.....”

“好好好不戴了不戴了...”王一博看他哭得惊天动地，俯身吻着他的嘴唇，“可是宝宝，我还没罚完。”

“不要、不要打那里了.....”肖战觉得屁股都合不上了，求怜惜的样子可怜极了，“呜.....”

“嗯，不打那里了。那宝宝可不可以自己撅好让老公打屁股？”

“嗯呜......”肖战哭哭啼啼地跪趴起来，反正比打刚才那种打法要好多了。

白白净净的小屁股撅得高高的，中间隐约还看能看见被惩罚的红色，

王一博伸手把他的腰往下按，自家哥哥腰身真是软的不行，轻轻松松就能做到下巴贴着床翘着屁股的模样。肖战整个人只能靠双手抓着床单保持平衡，跟本不能伸手挡了。

王一博下定决心这次不训话，上手就抽。大手掴到白白的肉团上一下就是一个印子，中间不可避免的抽到屁股缝，连带着内里疼了起来。

“呜呜.....疼....疼....”肖战禁不住地挪屁股，后背拱了起来，抽泣着想躲避。

王一博抓过两个枕头垫到人身下，左手压上肖战的软腰，右手十分力度地扇下去。肖战此刻像极了被大家长惩罚的小孩子，被摁在床上接受着惩罚，嚎哭着认错。

“啊！！我错...我错了！呜呜...啊！不要不要！一博哥哥呜呜呜.....”

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博一言不发，专注给小屁股上色，劈劈啪啪不出三分钟掌下的软肉就呈深红色，温度烫人。

肖战的眼泪连成线地滚下来，床单湿了一大片，巴掌停了半天话都说不出来，只是一个劲的呜咽。

王一博让他缓了五分钟，把人抱起来。肖战把脸埋在王一博脖子里，以为结束了要去浴室，谁知王一博却把他抱进书房把他往红木椅凳子上放。

“不要坐不要坐！”肖战拼命拽着王一博的领口，不自觉地哭着，“太疼了我不想坐....”

王一博伸手拧了一下他的屁股尖，肖战“嗷”一嗓子松了手，火辣辣的屁股正落在了冰凉的木头上，顿时愣了几秒然后就蹦了起来捂住身后，“不坐不坐！呜呜呜老公.....”

王一博面无表情捏着他的肩膀把他压到凳子上，忽略了人的哭声，拿过纸笔，“写你犯的错误还有今天受的惩罚。”

“我说还不行吗呜呜....”肖战疼的一秒都不想坐，胡乱地抹着眼泪。

“不行，现在就让你写，一会有你说的时候。屁股不许动，动一下打一下。”王一博说到做到，从笔筒里抽出戒尺”啪”一下敲在小屁股上。

“呜....”肖战视线迷蒙地瞅了瞅王一博，终于确定是没的商量了，认命地拿起笔。

屁股上的疼被压在身下愈发明显，写了没两句话肖战就痛的扭了扭腰。

“啪！”尺子像张了眼一样即刻拍了上来。

“别打别打！我不动呜呜.....”

可话是这么说，真的很难做到，过了一会肖战悄悄瞥了眼王一博，看他正在看别的地方，就想赶紧抬下屁股。谁知刚一动就连带着凳子发出声响。

戒尺又抽在了屁股上。

反反复复，折腾了半个小时，期间被打了十几下，还因为写的不好让重写了一回，直到写完羞耻的话，整张纸都改的皱巴巴的了才算过关。

“站起来。”王一博终于说话了。

肖战几乎是立刻就窜了起来，想逃离这把凳子。

王一博从橱子里拿了个软垫放在凳面，“跪上去，上身扶在桌上，屁股撅高。”

“什么....”肖战没想到还要写完挨打，眼泪又涌出来了，着急地扯着王一博，“我写完了呜呜，不要打了.......”金豆豆啪嗒啪嗒滴在王一博袖子上。

王一博不听他嚷嚷，直接把人扯过去跪着。

“撅起来。”

肖战像个任人宰割的小动物，只能抬起小屁股。

“啪！”“规矩都不会了，撅屁股！腰下去！”

红肿不堪的小屁股打着颤撅高到王一博跟前，极度满足了狮子的掌控欲。

“念你写的。”

“一博.......”肖战回头用挂着泪珠的大眼睛看着王一博，“我....不想念......”说完又掉了几颗眼泪。

“那就挨30下再念。”王一博把戒尺放到他身后。

“别！呜我念还不行吗...呜....”

这种感觉太羞耻了，凳子没什么可活动的空间，屁股撅在半空中，身后的尺子不知道什么时候会抽上来，没有安全感的同时还要念自己写的检讨。

“我....呜呜我不该胃病还吃火锅.....还加辣....”肖战边念边为自己多掉了几颗同情泪，“不、不该撒谎骗一博呜呜...说...说自己吃多了......不该认错不认真......呜后面可以不念嘛.....啊！”撒娇失败，尺子毫无防备地亲吻上来。

“我念呜呜呜呜呜....”不念就要被抽，肖战只能红着脸流着泪往下读。

“我不听话....呜呜该........哇！不要打....呜呜呜呜呜....该被惩罚呜呜呜....该撅起屁股给老公打.....呜.....打到肿.....呜呜呜....该....该肿着红屁股....写...写检讨....呜呜....写不好就....就，就被戒尺抽.....”

王一博听完放下戒尺左手揽住肖战的腰，右手扇上去，边扇边训，“好不容易快养好了，一顿火锅回到解放前！屁股是不是欠揍！欠揍！还学会撒谎了！承认错误还避重就轻！屁股别要了！”

“我不会了！再也不了呜呜....一博轻一点......疼疼我.....呜呜呜”

连抽了几十掌，直到小屁股尖泛起了紫砂周围都肿了两寸高王一博才停手。

挨完这一顿的肖战表示彻底不想动了。王一博把他抱进浴室掰开他的屁股要给他清洗却被会错了意。

小兔子扑腾着腿哇哇大叫着要跑，“不要不要！”

王一博知道他想歪了，心道我有这么禽兽吗？上前搂住光溜溜的小兔子，柔声安慰，“不做不做，宝宝疼坏了。”王一博亲亲他湿润的眼睛。

小兔子又不行了，一晚上的委屈都上来了，“你呜呜呜..你还知道我疼坏了！都是你！！”

“都是我都是我....”此刻哄男朋友最要紧，王一博表示什么都能认。

“你不准这么对我了！”小兔子呲牙。

王一博知道他在得寸进尺，“你不犯错我就不这么对你....”

小兔子瞪圆了眼珠子，吭哧一口咬在王一博肩膀上，王一博摸着小兔子的细腰和翘臀，拼命摸念着富强民主和谐。


End file.
